This project currently includes three studies each of which is a component of the Stroke Data Bank or its precursor, the Pilot Stroke Data Bank. The studies are: (1) Evolving Stroke. Using demographic, history, clinical and laboratory data, this study describes the temporal course of stroke-in-evolution and attempts to identify factors that cause or contribute to evolution. (2) Prognostic factors for 30-day mortality. Multiple logistic regression models, for ischemic stroke and for intracerebral hemorrhage are being used to determine prognostic factors for 30-day mortality. (3) Discrimination between intracerebral hemorrhage and ischemic stroke. This study identifies factors, excluding CT information, available shortly after stroke onset that provide optimal classification into the two diagnostic categories.